A substrate having unevenness or warpage is sometimes supplied to an exposure apparatus for use in a production method for semiconductor devices and the like. When the substrate is held by vacuum attraction, leakage is caused by warpage of a peripheral edge of the substrate, and this may weaken the attracting force.
PTL 1 and PTL 2 relate to a substrate holding device in which an elastic seal member is provided along an outer periphery of a substrate opposing surface of a holding member. The seal member deforms along the shape of the peripheral edge of the substrate to reduce leakage from a space between the substrate and the substrate opposing surface. This increases the attracting force.
PTL 2 discloses that, in a carry-out operation of a substrate that was subjected to an exposure process, air is jetted out from a hole used to exhaust air from the space so that the substrate easily separates from the seal member.